As for a liquid crystal display device, since liquid crystal per se does not emit light, a light source, for example, a backlight, is needed to be arranged at an incident side of a liquid crystal display panel, to realize a display function of the liquid crystal display panel. A function of the backlight is to provide a surface light source with high brightness and uniform distribution for the liquid crystal display panel, so as to enable the liquid crystal display panel to normally display an image. Therefore, in the liquid crystal display device, a performance of the backlight has a great influence on performance of the liquid crystal display device. Light properties (such as brightness and uniformity) and electric properties (such as a bright spot, a dark spot and a transmission spot) of the backlight are important factors for evaluating the performance of the backlight. Therefore, usually the light and electric properties of the backlight require to be detected before the backlight and the liquid crystal display panel are assembled.
At current, when the light and electric properties of the backlight are detected, generally a luminance meter is adopted to detect the light properties of the backlight, and the electric property of the backlight is detected in a naked eye observation manner. When a luminance meter is adopted to detect the light properties of the backlight, firstly, the luminance meter is used to detect brightnesses of different regions of the backlight spot by spot, then a data processing unit processes the brightnesses of different regions of the backlight detected by the luminance meter, so as to determine whether the light properties of the backlight are qualified or not. However, spot by spot detection is demanded when the luminance meter is adopted to detect the brightnesses of different regions of the backlight, which leads to a longer time for detecting the light properties of the backlight, and lower efficiency in detecting the light and electric properties of the backlight.